Evergreen
|image= |name=Evergreen |kanji=エバーグリーン |romanji=''Ebāgurīn'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=20 |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Raijinshuu |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status =Single |relatives=Unknown |education=Unknown |magic=Stone Eyes |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 106 |anime debut= Episode 42 |japanese voice= |english voice= }} Evergreen is a member of the Fairy Tail guild and the only female of Laxus Dreyar' bodyguard, the Raijinshuu which are the main antagonists of the Fighting Festival arc. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located on her right bosom. History As a child, it was her dream to be a fairy, so she joined Fairy Tail only for the name, with no interest in other things. She was lonely and anti-social as a child, due to her eyes being able to turn others into stone when looking into them. Synopsis Fighting Festival arc Evergreen first appears defeating a dark guild along with her fellow Raijinshuu using her stone eyes to petrify the members. She then returns to Magnolia, just in time for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. She starts off by interrupting Lucy during her performance and petrifies her as well, before torching the stage curtain, revealing that she has done the same for all the other Miss Fairy Tail girls. She then announces along with the rest of the Raijinshuu that they were going to find out who the strongest in Fairy Tail was, and she threatens that if they do not defeat them, the petrified girls would crumble to dust. She later encounters Elfman, who battles her. While he is intially disadvantaged because of Evergreen's stone eyes, he transforms using his Beast Soul Takeover, and blindfolding himself to avoid eye contact. However, Evergreen still manages to defeat him, and petrifies him as well. She is then seen defeating some of the other Fairy Tail members, commenting on how weak they are. Later, she tries to ambush Erza with her magic needles, but Erza manages to avoid it. She then tries using her stone eyes, which fail as Erza deflects it with her own artificial eye. Erza then tries to cut Evergreen, but Evergreen is flying too quickly. Evergreen then uses her machine gun attack and pelts Erza with continuous streams of large needles. However, Erza is able to dodge all of them with two swords, without getting injured. Evergreen then doubles the amount of needles and manages to graze Erza a bit, making her laugh and comment how she's the only queen of the fairies. However, Erza then exquips two more swords, using her feet to wield them. She is then able to deflect the needles, and manages to pin Evergreen's sleeves to a wall, preventing her from using any attacks. Erza then demands that Evergreen turn the petrified girls back to normal, but Evergreen insteads says that Erza is being naive, and announces that her eyes have remote control powers She then demands that Erza submit to her power by prostrating in front of her naked, and while it appears that Erza may have fallen prey to her trap, it turns out to be a ruse, as Erza has exquipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and around 100 swords with her. Erza then claims that if Evergreen feels that winning or losing is more important, she would kill Evergreen, and would have then taken revenge for the petrified girls. Evergreen then sweats at Erza's power, before screaming in terror. Evergreen then states that she gives up, and Erza then rounds up the fight by punching Evergreen in the face and knocking her out. Oración Seis arc Evergreen has slowly begun to open up to everyone. She even posed for a portrait for Reedus Jonah. However she stated she wouldn't pose nude, no matter how much he asked her; however the thought never crossed Reedus' mind. Edoras arc She was seen celebrating with the rest of the guild upon Wendy's arrival. She seems to have changed her hairstyle and outfit, as she now wears a fur-like scarf. She is also is seen with the guild celebrating Wendy's arrival and sitting with Erza, Fried justine and Bixlow then later waiting for Gildarts Clive to return to the guild. We have not seen her Edoras counter part yet. Magic & Abilities Stone Eyes: Evergreen's primary magic is her Stone Eyes, which turn anyone who looks into them into stone. This ability is very similar to the Greek mythological monster, Medusa. Overtime, those turned to stone will turn to dust, and she is supposedly able to turn them to dust upon her own command. Evergreen wears magical glasses to control her powers in public. Wing Magic: Evergreen's other magic involves the use of two pairs of wings, like a dragonfly, to fly through the air, and uses a combination of exploding dust and needles. This could possibly be like Happy's Aera Magic, but is currently unknown. *'Fairy Bomb: Gremlin': Evergreen releases dust particles while flying, and ignites them once they surround the enemy. *'Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun': Evergreen waves her arms downward in an X shape, releasing a torrent of magic needles. The needles are roughly the length of baseball bats, and continue to bombard the enemy after their release. Stone_Eyes.jpg|Stone Eyes Fairy Machine Gun- Leprechaun.jpg|Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun Fairy Bomb-Gremlin.jpg|Fairy bomb: Gremlin Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Raijinshuu